Metals Attract Re-Do
by BabyWolfDemon
Summary: Ever since Lucy was a small child, she could hear voices. It wasn't until she was 7 that she understood that the voices she was hearing were actually the thoughts of those around her. She told no one about this. When she turned 16, lucy was able to control metal. Now she is in college with her best friend natsu. No one knows about her secret. [Metals Attract Re-Do]
1. Chapter 1

**so. I'm re-doing the story. Just updating the chapters and such. Fixing grammar errors and adding more detail. The main story will be the same, just slightly different chapters. don't forget to favorite and reviewss!**

It was a cold snowy morning when Lucy Heartfilla was awoken by her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. The loudmouth pink haired male chucked when he entered her house through her window. He slowly made his way over to the sleeping blonde.

"LUUUCE! WAKE UP!" He yelled and sat on the edge of her bed, smiling at her with his famous goofy grin. Lucy sighs loudly and snuggles deeper into her warm covers, she mutters softly "leave me alone nastu…"

He pouts a bit and begins tugging on her covers "luuuuce!" he gives the covers one big yank. The covers give way and ,along with him, tumble off the bed.

Lucy sits up, rubbing her eyes she points and laughs at him "Oh god natsu! You're silly…and kind stupid" She gets out of bed, grabbing her blanket off the floor she wraps it around herself and walks over to her dresser. "Wait… isn't today Saturday? Why are you dressed for school? And why are you at my house so early?" she looks at him curious as to why he woke her up on a Saturday morning.

"Well… there are some new transfer students and Erza wanted us to greet them and show them around school before you know…they actually start school" he rubs the back of his head looking out the window he has just entered through. "Also Erza said if we aren't at the school by 9:30am…" he says getting up from her floor and walking to her bedroom door. He looked at the alarm clock on the bedstand. It read 9:17 "so you have about…13 minutes…." He laughs as he hears her yelling and rushing to get ready "dammit natsu!" He slips out the door before lucy begins throwing things around.

\- Meanwhile -

As lucy as rushing to get dress, a group of students begin walking up to FTA (Fairy Tail Academy). There were 3 people in this group, a large male around 18, he had long spiky black hair with piercings all over. He look at the school with her red eyes, clearly not impressed with the school. "This is stupid…." He says as he passes the gates tugging on his new uniform. This shit was very uncomfortable and looked fucking stupid to him. The tan slacks and white dress shirt was a bit weird to him. He begins unbuttoning the first five buttons on his jacket. He didn't care if he showed some skin. He undid the dark forest green tie around his neck and sighed happily. He could finally breath again.

Behind him was a curvy woman with short blue hair and pale skin. Her soft blue eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as she looks over the school. "Oh come on Gajeel...It's not so bad..." She said as she twirled around in her uniform. It was similar to the black haired, Gajeels. Expect instead of tan slacks, she had a short tain skirt. She has on a dark green vest. "Juvia thinks it looks amazing! She knows she'll like it here!" Juvia giggled as she stopped spinning around.

Next to her was another large man but with blond haired, he had a scar on the side on his eye the shaped of a lightning bolt, his gold browns eyes looked bored. He wore the same outfit as Gajeel. Expect his was in a larger size and he also had a forest green blazer.

He looks around and noticed a red haired woman next to a blue haired guy with an red tattoo under his eye walking towards them. "Oui guys… isn't that the president?" He points over to the red haired girl. Gajeel shrugged. "Don't know but lets go find out…" He walking over to the girl with his friends right behind him. "hey...Are you he prez?" He said.

The red haired girl look at him with a cold glare "Erza scarlet…and I am the class president of fairY tail academy…. I'm guess you guys are the new transfer students? Correct?" she looks over each one of them. "Gajeel, Laxus and Juvia right?" they nod "well i'm erza as I said and this is jellal. My vice president." Jellal waved a bit at them. "Oh and that's natsu and lucy…" Erza smiled softly as she saw her two best friends run up to them. Natsu was grinning like an idiot while lucy was panting like crazy. Her wheezes sound painful. "right on time by the way" she smiles at the pair "these are the new students…..the ones you're going to be showing round. Now, me and jellal have some school business to attend to.." she waves and walks away with jellal right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 loves. I am a bit nervous but I hope you guys like it. Oh I may do a few chapters different then the original story but I hope you guys enjoy it and don't hesitate in sending me ideas you have for the story. 2 reviews and I'll post chapter 4~**

Lucy smiles at the new student after Erza left. She looks at them, they looked back. The group of five were in a heated stare off until someone coughed.

Lucy was the first to recover. "Um.. I'm lucy. It's nice to meet you all.." she bowed respectfully, not noticing the look on laxus face."oh! And this is my friend natsu"

Nastu smiled brightly and laughed, placing his arm over lucy's shoulder, like it was no problem. "Yo! So where are you guys coming from" he asked looking at each of the newbies

"America. Juvia come from America..." juvia said shyly, hiding behind laxus.

"Uh yeah, we all come from america..." laxus said looking at juvia, she wasn't really the shy type around new people. Usually she would be cold and distant.

"AMERICA REALLY!? THAT'S SO COOL!" Lucy said with stars in her eyes, "I always wanted to go but I had some issues growing up. Wasn't really allowed on. Planes.. and stuff" she laughed awkwardly as she saw all the weird looks she was getting "S-so, let's get started on the tour shall we?!" She smiled and started walking towards the school building when she remembered something "Oh. wait I never got your names!" She looked at the new students

"huh? Oh right well if you didn't already know the girl is juvia, I'm laxus and the quiet guy over there is gajeel..." laxus answered following lucy into the school

"gajeel huh?"

Lucy stared at the black haired male until he glared back."Ya gajeel... are we going to have a problem bunny girl?" He said with venom dripping in his voice

Lucy paled a bit by his harsh tone but quickly recovered. "N-no. Wait did you just call me bunny girl!?"

Gajeel nodded and yawned."you got it bunny girl..."

she clenched her fist and smiled at him sweetly, but you could tell it was forced. "my name's lucy..."

he nodded again "got it bunny girl..." at this point she was beginning to reach her limit, she could hear the metal screws in the building shaking lightly. She closed her eyes as she smiled more. "Haha such a joker" she laughed again and took two deep breaths calming down a bit "well anyway let's continue the tour"

'Gotta stay calm. Gotta stay calm. You went years without having an accident. You wouldn't want to change schools again. Not after all the friends you've made.' Lucy thought to herself. She closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Enjoy and reviews!**

Natsu showed the new kids most things they needed to know about the school, the gym, the cafeteria, the small café, vending machines, the library [Because you must always know where the library is *^* ALWAYS!) And even the principal's office.

"Well...that's about it for our tour...sorry I couldn't show you more like where your classes are.. but since nobody's really here I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow" Nastu smiled at the new kids and looked at lucy "is there anything else we should show them?"

Lucy looked around "mm...no..I think that's about it. Unless...you wanna show them 'the place' But then again. It's kinda a secret" she says smiling, she thought the new students would love their secret place but natsu had a different opinion "I don't think so. haha they may be students of this school but they're not ready for 'the place' yet... plus erza would kill us if we showed them without her permission" He placed his hands in his pockets and looked towards the sky, shivering thinking about what erza might do if the new kids saw 'the place' without her knowing. They didn't call her the 'Demon President' for nothing.

" Mmmm.. I guess your right..." Lucy says, she smiles at the new students "So anything else you guys want to know about this place?"

The new kids looked around "u..uh juvia would like to know what kind of...activities. ..does this school have?" Juvia said still hiding behind laxus for some unknown reason. The blonde haired male was beginning to get kinda irritated.

"Well we have art club, drama club, cooking classes.." she went on name clubs and some after school activities and some school sport teams.

'mmm...wonder if this school has a metals club...' gajeel thought to himself, lucy who was listening in on the new students smiled towards him, not noticing that he didn't say it out loud. "Oh don't worry.. we have a metals club... but it's actually available for a regular class..." She smiles softly.

Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu looked at Lucy. All three of them were wondering what she was talking about. Expect gajeel. "...how did you know I was wondering about metal?.." Gajeel said looked at lucy with his eyes narrowed.

Lucy was begins to sweat a little. She has almost blown her cover "u..uh I read your face?.." When he gave her an odd look she continued. "You have so many piercings so i figured. You were interested in a class about metal.." she laughs nervously and looked at her bare wrist "Oh! look at the time... I have to go now... hahahahah bye! See you guys Monday... let's meet here by 7:30am.." she waves at them as she ran towards her apartment down the street leaving behind natsu

"bunny girls kinda weird..." gajeel said 'but how did she know what I was thinking... it couldn't just be my face..' he watches her as she ran further away

Natsu laughs loudly."haha ya... Luce is pretty weird" he smiles then suddenly he frowns "wait...oui lucy! You forgot me!" He pouts as he begins running after her "bye guys!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooh chapter 4! Yeppie. If you like it~ favorite and follow! Oh also, review guys~ please?**

The next morning, lucy was already up and cooking breakfast by the time natsu entered her house. She sighs as she looked at her pink haired best friend. "Natsu, you really need to stop coming into my house through the window. I do have a door for a reason" She says as she continue to cook.

Natsu smiles as he closes the window. "Maybe next time you will lock your window so I can't get in. Plus entering through the window is fun" He grinned as he walked over to her kitchen. He leaned up against the wall watching her cook. "Hm. Lucy, smells delicious! Watching cooking?"

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs. And before you ask. Yes I made enough for you natsu" She hums as she flips a pancake. She giggled a bit, humming some more. She begins dancing a bit as she cooks.

'Damn. Her hips look amazing..'

Lucy blushed a bit as she looked away from him. She slowly began to stop dancing. Something being able to read minds wasn't all that. She coughs as she serves the food on two plates. A medium sized for herself and a larger one for Natsu.

She picked up the plate and turned around, smiling at Natsu a bit. She walks passed him into the dining area and sets the plates down. "What would you like to drink?" She ask as she walks back into the kitchen. Natsu replies with wanting an orange juice. She pours him a glass and comes back out setting it on the table.

The pair sat down at the table and smiled. Lucy was getting ready to drink as she looked at Natsu. Mainly his hands. They were covered in blue stuff. Was that.. paint? She frowned as she looked up at him. "Natsu. What happened to your hands?"

Natsu looks up from stuffing his face with food. He looks at his hands before looking back at her with his goofy grin. "That's a funny story! I was at the bar with Ice Queen and Cana last night. We got really drunk, well me and stripper did. Somehow Cana doesn't get drunk.. Anyway! Stripper dared me to dye my cats hair. At first I denied because well, that's my cat. But then he started calling me names and I accepted. So, we went to the store. Bought Blue hair dye. And well. To make a story short. Happy's now blue!" He laughs a bit.

Lucy blinked before she stood up in her chair a bit too fast. She slammed her hands on the table. "YOU DYED YOUR CAT'S HAIR BLUE!? WHAT THE FUCK NATSU!" She groans as she sits back down shaking her head. She couldn't believe this. Her friend is such an idiot. "Natsu.. you're so fucking stupid! Poor happy.."

Natsu blinks. Clearly not understanding what's wrong with dyeing his hair. He just shrugged like everything was ok. "You're so weird lucy."

Gajeel groans as he plops down on his couch. He closed his eyes as he sighed happily, peace and quiet. Just how he likes it. All the boxes around the house were now gone and he could relax.

He was about to drift off when his front door slammed open. Gajeel opened his eyes slowly and looked towards the door. His roommate, Laxus, was finally back. Gajeel waved a bit as laxus entered the kitchen. The two males have always been roommates. Since the moment they left high school together. The males were more like brothers than roommates.

"Mmm.. We need to go grocery shopping. We're running low on food. And booze" Laxus said as he looked inside of the fridge. Gajeel just grunted in response. He didn't feel like shopping right now. But he knew he has too.

Thirty minutes later, the two males were walking down the street. They were still new to town but knew where most of the stores were.

They walked into the grocery store and split up. Laxus was to get actual food, while Gajeel gets booze.

The team met up in the front check out stand. The cashier scanned all their items, taking Gajeels ID to confirm he was at least 21 years old.

The cashier looked at Gajeel and Laxus. She smirked a bit as she handed his ID back to him. "You guys make a cute couple." She says.

Gajeel freezes, did she just call him gay? With laxus? The red eyed male looked at his blonde roommate. Laxus was glaring at the cashier. Gajeel could hear him growling softly. Gajeel shook his head. "We aren't a couple nor am I gay." He said as he picked up the bags

The cashier nodded, looking at laxus. "So, it's just you huh? Don't worry dear. You're a pretty handsome guy. I'm sure some dude is just waiting to get into your pants." She winks at him.

Laxus growled more, he looked at her name tag them back at her. "Look, Cana. I don't know who you are or why you assumed I was gay. But I'm not. We both know, we both enjoy pussy. So next time you go out looking for some chick. Call me. We can find some girls together" Laxus smiles as he hands Cana his business card and walks away.

Cana just chuckles. "I don't know about you Laxus, but I like you. See you boys around!" She waves at them smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**so. I uploaded 5 chapters today~ more will come if I get reviews~~**

It was around six in the morning on a beautiful Monday morning when lucy finally woke up. The sun light shining brightly in her room. "...fuck" She groaned loudly and rolled out of bed. She looked at the window before she smiles softly.

She didn't know why, but she wanted to test something before she went on with her day. Rubbing her eyes she walked over to her kitchen cabinet, opening it she took out a small metal coffee can.

She yawned, inside the can was thousands of small metal beads. She poured the beads all over the kitchen counter, catching the ones that fell over. But not with her hands, no with her mind, "it's been a while since I tested you out.." she said to herself, and places the beads back onto the counter. She usually does this at least once a month, but she has been busy and haven't had any time. She felt herself getting a bit unstable.

She took a deep breath, looking at the bead as she did. When she took another breath, she began to focus on the beads. It took a while but the beads finally float inches off the counter and when she thinks about it, the beads would fall back down gently. Bounching around on the counter.

She smiled, she always loved what she could do with metal. She closed her eyes and imagined a heart, her heart, the way it thumped in a rhythm unlike anybody elses. She opened her eyes and smiled as she has made the beads form the shape of her heart, it even thumped the same. She was always stunned when she does that.

"oh wow" she stood there,amazed by the beads. "That's enough..." she said, destroying her work and returning the beads to the metal can. She placed the can up and went to take a shower. Since she did only have a few minutes until she was supposed to meet the new students

~time skip~

The new students were already waiting when she finally arrived, even natsu was there before her. Which was shocking.

"hey luce! Your late.." Nastu said smiling at her with his goofy smile.

"no I'm not. You're just early." she replied looking at the new students "so you guys nervous for your first day at fairy tail academy?" She asked them smiling.

Laxus laughs "why would I be nervous? It's just a dumb old school..." he said placing his hands in his pockets.

Juvia come out from behind him "Juvia is nervous. It's her first day at a new school." she begins shaking and hid behind laxus again.

But gajeel, he didn't say anything, just stared at lucy. Since Saturday, he had a feeling something was up with her. She was different and seemed to know what he was thinking about. 'so..bunny girl..' he said inside his mind, watching for her reaction.

Lucy could hear him of course , but she saw his lips weren't moving, so she remained silent. Gajeel was impressed and he began thinking of naughty things, dirty things he'd do to her. Lucy blushed the brightest shade of red.

"oui lucy, you ok? You look pretty red..." natsu said placing his hand over her forehead "hm. No fever." he said.

Gajeel smirked at her 'I know your little secret bunny girl..' he thought.

Lucy wasn't about to let him win, so she sneezed. Well, it was really just a cover up for what she really did. She focused her energy on one of his eyebrow piercings. And when she sneezed.

Riip, right out of his eyebrow. Damn it seemed painful.

She smirked back as she saw the bloody piercing fall to the ground. Gajeel was freaking out "what the hell! Fuck fuck fuck! Shit!" He placed his hand on the newly found hole, blood was running down his face. He didn't know how this happened, but he had a feeling it was a certain blonde haired female who was trying her best not to laugh out loud. She just smiled and winked at Gajeel.

"GAJEEL! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYEBROW?" laxus said worried, i mean how does a piercing just fall out?

"My piercing come out dipshit." He says as he removes his hand. He sighs as his hand was covered in blood.

"No shit? I know that but how!?"

Gajeel just shrugged. "No idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**so. I got quite a few favorite and followers. So! 5 more chapterss! Yay.**

Gajeel was sad to know that he couldn't just replace the piercing in the same hole. Lucy was able to rip the old one apart like it was nothing. And she was damn proud.

"Damn gajeel..." laxus said creating a new hole. Gajeel cursed a bit at the sharp pain. "don't you think you have to many piercings already?" Laxus asked as he placed the old piercing back into a new hole. He shook his head and walked away to wash his hands. They were covered in gajeel blood.

"GeeHee no. I'm thinking of going to some place and getting more..." Gajeel said looking at his face in the mirror. He raised his eyebrow at laxus work. "you did an pretty good job..." He said nodding.

"well i use to work at a tattoo parlor, I was in charge of piercings. It was a pretty cool gig..." laxus said, at the moment him and gajeel were in the nurses office.

While looking at his face gajeel thought of lucy and the way she looked when his piercing came out "hey laxus...does that lucy chick seem a bit odd to you?"

Laxus shrugged as he dried his hands. "No,not really. she seems like a normal lady, well. At least a normal blonde..."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at his blonde haired friend. "laxus your blonde too..." he pointed out.

He laughed and nodded "I know but I'm cooler then her so it's okay, anyway lucy seems like a nice girl, pretty, kinda cute. She has big jugs..."

The males in the room chuckled at that.

"ya..but I'm serious. She acts like, she has some kind of secret..." Gajeel frowned a bit as he leaned against the wall.

"Gajeel everybody has secrets..." laxus said

"Ya but hers is something different. something. Let's see.. interesting?" gajeel walked towards the door "and I'm gonna find out what it is. sooner or later."

laxus raised an eyebrow at him "oh? And how are you going to do? Spy on her?" He chuckled a bit as he followed his friend out the room.

"actually yes. I won't let her out my sight.." gajeel replied

"oh yeah? So where is lucy right now?" Laxus said.

Gajeel stopped walking and looked around "fuck..."


	7. Chapter 7

Did lucy feel bad about what she did to gajeel? Of course not! why should she? He was the one who though such things about her. Things she wouldn't mind do-

'what am I talking about!'

Lucy shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head 'dammit. Class is about to start...' She looked around the campus, it was empty.

So she had two options. She could

A) she could run to class and pray she gets there on time.

Or

B) she could skip first period and go to the small cafe that was a few blocks away

Lucy stopped in her tracks and started thinking 'cafe? Or class. cafe or class...' she nodded and started heading off towards the cafe.

While leavinf campus, she felt like someone was following her but she didn't quite know who or if they really were. They were too far away for her to get a reading on their mind.

Lucy entered the cafe and smiled at the smell. Coffee and cookies so yummy. She was seated at a table facing away from the window.

A tall, spike blonde haired male walked up to her table."Hello my names sting, I'll be your waiter for this morning, can I start you off with anything?" He said not looking at her, he was clearing not a morning person.

She looked over the menu before clicking her tongue. "Uh. I would like an iced mocha and 2 chocolate chip cookies please..." She smiled up at sting, he was kinda good looking, nice voice, pretty eyes. Her kind of man.

"alright miss...I'll be right back with your food..." He said walking away.

Gajeel and Laxus were walking towards their first period when they noticed lucy standing in the middle of campus, kinda lost in thought.

"hey its blondie" laxus said pointing to the blonde.

"I see that but what is she doing?" Gajeel says looking at the blonde haired girl just standing there

"I don't know, but lets go talk to her" laxus said he started walking towards her. He was almost there when he felt a tug on his arm. He raised an eyebrow as gajeel grabbed laxus by his arm and started pulling him back.

"wait. She's leaving..." gajeel said pointing to lucy, who was walking away from the school. Clearly not noticing the two males. "where is she going?" Gajeel looks at the school then at her, the tardy bell for first period ranged a few seconds ago "so..we're already late for class so lets follow her..." gajeel said pulling laxus by his collar towards lucy, maintaining a distance of about 300ft between them.

They follow her through out town.

"She just went inside that store..." gajeel said as he and laxus sat across the street, luckily lucy was facing away from then so no need to cover their faces.

"I really don't care gajeel. can I go back to school now? I rather not be late on my first day." laxus said yawning and looking at his watch "too late, we're already 30 minutes late..." He says looking at the cafe, he rubbed his stomach as it growled "Dude. We're already here. Lets go get a bite" He stood up and began walking toward the cafe, when gajeel grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back.

"Not so fast lighting boy! She might catch us!" Gajeel replied as he let go of laxus hair.

Laxus sighed heavily "why am I even friends with you gajeel..."

The black haired Male smiled and shrugged laughing "I honestly have no idea..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! Who's that?" Gajeel said pointing to the blonde hair male next to lucy.

"I don't know gajeel probably her waiter jeez.." laxus said picking his ear. He was bored as fuck and starving "gajeel can we please get something to eat" He asked looking up at gajeel, who was staring like a stalker.

"laxus shut up, i'm trying to watch..." he said, his eyes widen as she points to the cafe "HE JUST TOUCHED HER!" He yelled when sting took the menu from lucys hand. Their fingers tip brushed slightly.

"Dude calm down. he just took the menu." laxus stood up and began walking towards the cafe again. He was tired of just sitting here bored out his mind. "well I'm fucking starving so i'mma get something to eat..."

gajeel grabbed laxus again before he could get off the sidewalk "wait! What if she sees you.." He said getting pulled by laxus

"I'll sit in the back so she doesn't see me. wouldn't you like to spy on her from the inside instead of out here like a stalker..." laxus said already inside the cafe.

It was a small cafe, nice and peaceful. He could learn to like it here.

"hello!" A small bubbly voice was heard. In front of the males was a short blue haired girl with a cute little smile on her face and a yellow bandana. "I'm levy and I'll be your waitress this morning, table for two I believe?" She said looking at the two males.

Laxus nodded "ya if possible can we get a table in the back? My friend here is a bit shy..." He said.

Levy nodded and grabbed two menus "right this way" She took them to the back to a nice small table, away from lucy.

"Thanks shortie" laxus said as he sat down, gajeel right next to him

"it's levy and you're welcome...now what can I do for you?" She asks, slightly annoyed that he called her short.

Laxus looked at his menu for a while humming. "I'll have...the strawberry cheesecake.. with some lemon ice tea..." He said handing his menu to her.

"alright and you?" She looked at gajeel who was to busy looking at lucy "huh? Oh I'll have the same thing I guess..." He said not really knowing what he just ordered "alright, I'll be right back with your drinks" She smiled and walked away.

Lucy smiled at sting as he walked away, she felt someone staring at her and it was starting to give her the shivers. She looked around but no one was looking directly at her. "weird.." She decided that while she waits for her things she'll listen in to some conversations in the mind.

She looks at a bald man sitting across from his wife, her first victim. 'man. Had she let herself go..after the baby I can't stand to touch her..' , lucy looked at the women and she was actually really pretty. Nice hair, cute eyes, and her shape was nice. What was this man thinking? Lucy shook her head and looking around for someone else.

There were a teenager around the same age as her sitting by herself a couple of seats away, 'god look at that blonde haired bimbo, just because she was a nice rack she thinks better then .' lucy heard that and looked around. Of course, she was the only blonde girl with a rack in the whole place.

Lucy smiled at the girl, she saw that the girl had some metal on. 'Should I be mean and do it or be nice...' this was going through lucys mind right now but she decided to be a good girl and leave her alone.

She heard the front door of the cafe and looked over to see gajeel and laxus, 'shouldn't they be at school?' She thought as she looked away, she was supposed to be in school right now also. So she wasnt one to judge.

She smiled brightly as sting walked back to her. "here you are miss, Iced mocha and cookies" He set her food down in front of her. "anything else?" He asked, lucy shook her head, he nodded and walked away. Lucy looked back to the cafe doors but they weren't there anymore. 'Weird..'


	9. Chapter 9

Gajeel was watching lucy. She actually looked kinda cute in the cafe with her long golden hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Oui! Gajeel stop staring or she'll see you..." laxus said looking up from his phone. He was currently texting Cana, he had grown to like the brown haired weirdo.

Gajeel looked back and growled at the blonde haired male across from the table. He picked up a fork and threw it at him. "shut up! I'm trying to see what she's doing..." He said looking back at lucy.

Levy walked back to the table a couple of minutes later with their food "here you go..." She sets the cake down in front of them then the tea "and here is your tea" She smiled at them "will you guys need anything else?" She asked.

Laxus shook his head at the blue haired girl and smiled "looks delicious..." He said picking up a fork, he took a piece from the cake and ate it. It was like heaven in his mouth "oh god...mouthgasm..." He said out loud. He smirked a bit as he looked at Gajeel.

Gajeel glared at laxus, and looked at him like he was crazy as fuck. "laxus...shut the fuck up with that mouthgasm shit bro..." gajeel said also taking a bite of the cake. He had to admit it was pretty good "it's ok.." He said looking back at lucy while he ate a strawberry. Damn was this cake fucking good.

"Oh hey can we get the check please..." laxus said, he looked at the time and he could see it was almost time for second period to start.

Levy nodded and walked over to the cash register. She printed up a check and handed it to the males, "here you go. And may i say, you guys are such a cute couple..." She said smiling at them.

The males both choked on their tea "couple!? Dammi! Why does everyone think we're gay!? Listen, im not gay.." laxus said, remaining calm as he looked at the blue haired girl.

"I'm not gay either!" Gajeel glared at the short haired girl. "You need to learn to get your mouth shut Shirmp."

"OH! God I'm so sorry! I.. it's just that you guys come here looking like a couple and I jumped to conclusion...I'm really sorry.." Levy said blushing madly "h..how about this little meal is on me for such a rude thing to say.." the males nodded, happy with a free meal.

"hey... she's leaving..." laxus said pointing to the blonde haired beauty that had just walked out the cafe. He took out his phone and sent a text to Cana, telling her how he was just called gay again.

"Well, let's follow her!"

Lucy was looking out the window of the cafe. The sun was shining brightly in the sky even though it was only 9:00am, second period started in about an hour or so. "I have a little time.." She smiles and looks around the cafe for her next 'victim'.

The first two were a failure in her opinion. Her eyes land on a goth guy. Black clothes, make up, and hair. He had metal everywhere. So many piercings, he kinds reminded lucy if gajeel. Expect without all the goth shit.

'I wondering what Lily is doing, i hope she doesn't hate me after last night. I mean, its not my fault I'm not very big...' he thought to himself as he played with his blueberry muffin. 'ok...so maybe I throw up on her while she sucked me. I was nervous. Guys guys get nervous too' he took out his phone to see if he had any messages

'dammit...I blow it..' he sighed and looked at lucy 'I wondering what she's like in bed. Ya you want this don't you

staring at me like that. I promise not to barf on you while you go down on me' he bite his lip and stood up.

Lucy looked away quickly but not after undoing his metal belt buckle. His black baggy pants fells to his ankles, revealing his spongebob undies. There was a large piss stain on the front of them.

"oh god.." lucy said giggling a bit at the goth, who was trying to pull his pants up as he tried his best to run out the cafe.

"well then. Who's next..?" She found a brown haired girl at the cafe bar.

'jeez.. doesn't this place have anything stronger then this... stupid club soda...' she thought looking at the ceiling. 'god I should of went to the bar...stupid marco...what does he want to talk to me about...' she takes out her phone and chuckles, 'Blonde got called gay again.' she thought chuckling.

Lucy actually noticed the Brown haired women. It was cana. One of her friends. Lucy smiled as she waved at Cana. Not that the brown haired women noticed as a rather tall, black haired male walked in. He sat down next to cana.

'That must be Marco' Lucy thought. She yawned as she was getting bored with this. She checked her phone, she only had 39 minutes to get to class.

She stood up and left enough money on the table for the coffee and the cookies. She walked out the cafe and headed down the road towards the school.

 **soo. I updated 4 new chapters today.~ what do you all think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy was walking towards the school with a smile on her face. Even though the people at the cafe were kinda weird, she was happy to find out a little something something.

She giggles and walks pass a dark ally way, "hey blondie!" A voice was heard, lucy turned around to see the goth guy from the cafe. She frowned a bit.

"hey there cutie..." He said as he placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the ally, lucy was kicking against him as he dragged her. He kept a firm grip around her mouth. His hand smelt disgusting.

"don't say a word or I'll shot you..right here and right now.." Her eyes widen as she feels something cold and metal poke her in the back. She heard the clicking of him unlocking the safey.

"no one is going to hear you lady..." He says as he runs his tongue along her cheek "mmmm... yummy..." He said looking down her shirt "you have a nice rack..you know that.." he smiled to himself as he slowly placed the guy away. He used his now free hand to slide it up under her shirt

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She rather be dead then to be touched by him. She closed her eyes and chomped down on his hand, then she stepped on his foot.

He groaned out in pain as he pushed her away. "AH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled and took the gun out. Lucy ran towards the exit of the ally but she ran into a wall, or what felt like a wall.

"w..what!?" She looked in front of her to see nothing but air but when she pushes against it it feels like a wall. "w...what...going on..." her voice shakes a bit as she hears the goth chuckle.

He was walks towards her, a rather wicked smile on his face. "you really thought, I'd let you get away? Oh blondie..." He raised the gun towards her and smiled as he pulled the trigger.

Lucy flinched when she heard the gunshot, she squeezed her eyes tightly. She prayed that the bullet wouldnt touch her, but she knew it was. This was it. The end. Lucy was going to die here. She waited and waited. but it never came.

She opened one eye to see the bullet just floating there, 7 inches away from her nose.

"h..huh?" The goth boy said when the bullet just stopped, again he pulled the trigger a few times and again lucy flinched but every bullet ended up the same, 7 inches away from her and just floating "how are you doing this!? Are you a witch or something!?" The goth said taking a stepped away from her.

To be honest lucy didn't know either but something tells her it's her 'power' "um.. yeah! A witch!" She laughed and takes a shaky step towards the goth, the bullets moving with her "I don't know what you did to get that wall or whatever it was to trap me. But I'll give you till the count of three to release it..." She stop a feet away, the bullets turn, and faced him. She had a look of confidence and terror on her face. She was able to control the bullets at will.

"one..." the first bullet she sent, shot passed his face, missing his ear by a hair.

The goth thought she was bluffing, no teenage girl can kill someone "oh ya blondie? You're not the only one with special abilities..." He said.

The goth opened his hand and a small ball of air appeared inside of it, lucy took a step back, "w..what?" She shook her head. This wasn't happening.

The goth little ball of air got larger and larger, creating a small tornado, small yet powerful, lucy was picked up off the ground and was forced into the tornado. "You like this little girl!? Next time you wanna act tough remember you aren't the only one..." He said and the wind throw her towards a building wall, she took a hit to the head and now couldn't think. She cursed as her mind began getting dizzy.

The goth got closer to her. From behind him there was a loud crashing sound, kinda sounding like thunder. "The fuck?" He looked behind him to see 2 males.

Laxus and gajeel, both looking pissed off and angry, laxus had small lighting bolts around him and gajeel was just looking very angry. Kinda like he was able to kill.

"hey" gajeel said smiling at the goth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys POV, after lucy left the cafe.**

After lucy left the cafe, laxus and gajeel began to follow her again.

"God gajeel. why do we have to follow blondie..." laxus was the complaining the whole time they were follow her. He was honestly bored of doing this and didn't really care about what she was doing.

"Cause... there's something not right about her! and I'm gonna figure out what it is..." gajeel said. He stopped suddently as he watched someone grabbing lucy and drag her into an ally way. "hey...laxus look.." gajeel pointed to the guy that grabbed lucy.

Laxus watched with an raised eyebrow "do you think he's a friend? Oh...wait.. Nevermind."

Gajeel ran across the street to the ally way, with laxus right behind him. The men were pushed back by a large gust of wind "aah! S...shit! Laxus what the fuck just happened?!" Gajeel looked at the ally, then at laxus, who was slowly standing back up.

Laxus shrugs and looks at the ally, he could see lucy and the guy but couldn't hear them. He looked at gajeel then the ally. "Why don't you walk in?" He said as he walked into the enternce of the ally. He was pushed back again by wind. He groaned as he fell over. "I see.. so he's a wind user huh?" He stood up again frowning. This was his first time in countering a wind user.

"D...DUDE! He just shot at lucy! What th-" He stopped what he was saying when he saw the bullets stop mid air, "laxus...what's going on in there..." gajeel grabbed the closet thing to him, which was a garbage can, and throw it at the air wall. It hit but bounced back hitting gajeel in the face. The black haired male fell backwords as his nose began bleeding a bit.

"fuck..." He said moving the can away from him, he was pissed and scared for lucy. 'who was that guy and what's going on in there'.

Laxus looked at gajeel and sighed, he held up a fist "gajeel...don't tell anyone what your about to see.." He said as his fist was covered in lighting, laxus takes a deep breath then slams his lighting fist into the air wall repeatedly, the wall began to Crack after a while and with one last finally punch the wall broke.

Gajeel watched laxus in amazement, who knew that he could do that. What ever that is..."OUI!" Gajeel yelled at the goth guy walking towards lucy.

"what the...how did you get in!?" Goth guy said as he began backing away from them

"hey...that's our friend you throw... and we would like her back" gajeel said stepping closer to them.


End file.
